Afterglow
by RobotFish
Summary: Yusei and Akiza share a beautiful moment together after expressing the true depths of their feelings.


Okay, so I've got some explaining to do...

After college started, I got really caught up in my work. Being a Biology major is far from easy, and unfortunately, Fanfiction was put on the back burner. I never intended to abandon my stories, and I have been trying to find time to write new chapters. But between tests and work, I'm usually too exhausted to write, and I sincerely apologize for neglecting my stories.

If anyone is still interested in my other fics, please let me know. I will continue writing them if you all still want to read them (I probably won't be able to write two stories at once, so if you do still want to read my stories, let me know if I should start writing Crazy for Her Love or Find My Way Back).

In the meantime, this is an epilogue of sorts to Our Little Secret. You don't need to read the entire story to enjoy this, but you can if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. And also, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY to my readers. I promise, I'll make it up to you guys if you still want me to update.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterglow<strong>

Beautiful.

That was one of the many words that Yusei could use to describe the night. Wonderful, complete, breath-taking, perfect even. But beautiful was the only adequate word to convey Yusei's feelings as he laid under the covers, a light weight resting upon his chest.

They had originally planned to wait until they were married before they shared themselves with each other fully, but after Yusei proposed and Akiza said yes, the two former Signers simply could not wait any longer. They had been through far too much to leave any words unsaid, any actions undone. Even if it was improper, they knew they were in love, and nothing would change that.

Akiza was curled next to him with the side of her face pressed on top of his bare chest. Her arm encircled his waist loosely, and Yusei smiled at the way her body fit perfectly next to his own. Gently, he brushed his fingers through his fiance's long magenta locks. He could not believe that he was holding her on top of him. _The things she had done to him… _Akiza may have been timid in their relationship at first, but the fire of her love-making was enough to send him into an unimaginable realm of bliss.

Not that either of them could claim any experience. Their first time was not a plethora of passion like the movies and television shows portrayed it. But that didn't matter to either of the lovers. Being closer to each other, united in the deepest way possible, that was what truly made the night beautiful. It didn't matter if the pace was awkward at times. All that mattered was that they trusted each other with everything, emotional and physical.

As he continued to pull his fingers through the silky strands of her hair, the beautiful psychic shifted slightly on top of him. "Mmhh… that feels good…" Akiza said slowly. Her cool breath against his skin sent shivers up Yusei's spine. He beamed at her as she propped herself up on one elbow to look at him.

Yusei stared at the woman that had hopelessly stolen his heart. Under his intense gaze, Akiza looked down as her fingers fiddled with the barely visible raven hairs on his chest. In wonder, Yusei considered her with a bemused grin across his face. _After everything she had done with him the night before, how was it possible for her to still be modest under his steady gaze?_

Akiza laid her head back on top of his chest while continuing to trace his skin with her fingertips. Yusei slipped his fingers through her hair as both of them relaxed into the sensation of waking up beside the other.

After the sun had risen slightly higher in the sky, Akiza turned her head against Yusei's chest and pressed her lips along his skin. Yusei pulled her up to his face and bent his head down to hers with the honest intention of just kissing her lightly. His lips moved against hers softly for a few moments before he pulled back slightly. His face still inches from hers, Akiza brought her mouth back to his, and Yusei's self-control vanished.

His arms slid around her and pulled her tightly to him. Akiza did not seem to mind in the slightest as she squeezed her knees around his hips and opened her mouth to his eager tongue. Their passionate embrace continued for an endless time until they both broke away at the same moment, gasping for air. Yusei smiled at her as he pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. He could definitely become addicted to that sensation every morning.

She rested her head on his chest once again. "That was...wonderful," Akiza whispered.

Yusei chuckled. "It was..." The Head Signer was at a loss for words. How could you describe something so amazingly intimate, so beautifully complete, in something so ordinary as language?

Akiza stared into his cobalt orbs as she gently stroked his cheek. Her hazel eyes began to water, and a tear began to flow down each cheek. She opened her lips hesitantly before shutting them again.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Yusei asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no..." Akiza said. "I'm fine, it's just..." Her eyes found his again. "I love you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you so much, Yusei, I just...I love you...I don't have the words..."

Yusei's concerned expression melted away and turned into a warn, loving smile. He brought his hand up to her face, gently wiping away the two tear streams that flowed down her face.

"Akiza, I love you too," Yusei said. "You're the brightest point in my life, the most wonderful person I've ever known. I love you Akiza. More than...more than anything."

They embraced each other tightly, and held each other for a long time. They then shared a deeply passionate, intimate kiss. As it ended, a series of several small pecks between their lips proceeded. The happiness and joy of the moment almost felt overwhelming.

They held each other long into the day, laying in the afterglow of their love-making. Fears and doubts were dead and gone, and all that existed was a pure and unbreakable love between Yusei and Akiza. All their hardship had brought them to this. In each other's arms, that was home. That was perfection. That was destiny.

And even though their days as Signers were over, their adventures together had just begun.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for my absence. Please review!<p>

Again, I'll try to get more stories out, so please let me know if you want to read them!


End file.
